1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto start-stop device for an internal combustion engine and a motor vehicle equipped with the auto start-stop device. More specifically the invention pertains to an auto start-stop device for an internal combustion engine that outputs power to a drive shaft. The auto start-stop device automatically stops the internal combustion engine under a preset stop condition, while restarting the automatically stopped internal combustion engine under a preset start condition. The invention also pertains to a motor vehicle equipped with such an auto start-stop device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A proposed vehicle start system cranks an engine at a start and regulates an operation timing of an air intake valve to minimize the time of developing the negative pressure of the air intake valve to a preset level (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2000-120455). This proposed vehicle start system minimizes the time of developing the negative pressure of the air intake valve to the level of explosive combustion and thereby shortens a total time required for the engine start. Combustion at the sufficient level of the negative pressure of the air intake valve is expected to prevent potential vibrations induced by non-explosive combustion and to ensure a quiet start.